


Teasing Draco Malfoy

by aminathescorpio



Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, But So is Harry Potter, But just a tiny bit, Come as Lube, Crossdressing Kink, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy in a Skirt, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy Husbands, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry calls Draco a slut but in a good way, Horny Draco Malfoy, Horny husbands, I need to practice wiring smut, I promise, Inappropriate Use of Wandless Magic (Harry Potter), Light Bondage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Nipple Play, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not really slut shaming but idk, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Hogwarts, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry Potter, Wandless Magic (Harry Potter), but at the end of the story, shameless porn, so here you go, they use actual lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio
Summary: Draco wears a skirt to distract Harry from his paperwork. It works.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963831
Comments: 8
Kudos: 285





	Teasing Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I feel kind of better now so I decided I might as well do something. And I do need to practice writing smut, so....
> 
> I'm not going to update King of Bones yet, but I will soon, I promise. Thank you for all the nice comments :D

(I)

Harry sighed and put down his quill on the desk that was currently littered with paperwork. They were all the documents from his last Auror cases. _Ugh_. Unfortunately, Draco wasn’t impressed.

“I’m busy, love. I’ll be done soon, I promise,” Draco curled his lip and crossed his legs from where he was sitting on the desk, his arse not two feet away from Harry’s face. He was in a snit again, not that Harry could blame him. For the past few days, he had been loaded with paperwork from _all_ of cases. His partner had called in sick for the week (although Harry knew that he most definitely wasn’t) and now he was stuck with all of the grunt work. Gods, he _hated_ doing desk work.

Draco’s frown suddenly changed into a sly smirk, momentarily throwing Harry off. His nimble fingers tip-toed their way from the table to Harry’s bearded jaw, playing with the stubble that had grown there over the past few days. Harry bit his lip. _Fuck_. He didn’t even know why he was getting turned on just from a simple touch. Well, Draco did have that effect on him.

“Are you sure?” Draco crooned softly. His hands started to slide lower, but Harry promptly grabbed his hand and put an end his subtle teasing.

“Not now, love. I’ll be done soon, I promise,” Harry said, although his voice was a bit pained. Merlin, he was ready to fuck Draco into tomorrow, but if he didn’t do his paperwork now then he would never finish it.

Draco huffed angrily and yanked his hand from Harry’s grasp. “Fine.” He got up and stomped out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Harry winced and sighed as he rubbed his temples. Great. Now he would have to spend another five hours pampering Draco to make him happy again. Not that he minded much, but Draco was rather hard to coax when he was in a mood.

He picked up his quill and started to write down his notes from his case. Well, he might as well focus on the task on hand while he had the chance.

(II)

Not even ten minutes later, the door opened again. Harry perked up and spun around to at least try and apologize; even though it probably (read: definitely) wouldn’t work, it was still worth a try.

“Dray, I…” He trailed off as he took in what his husband was wearing, his mouth hanging open in shock.

“Do you like it?” Draco asked smugly, as if he already knew that he had succeeded on whatever he was trying to accomplish. Well, he certainly did.

Draco was wearing a skirt. A fucking _skirt_. It was short and barely skimmed the top of his hairy, muscled thighs. Harry could bet a thousand galleons that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“ _Fuck_.”

Draco smirked and walked up to Harry, making the skirt hike up even more, although a bulge was already forming in the middle.

Harry could only watch in shock as Draco came up to him and sat on his lap, effectively pushing him away from the paper-ridden desk. Not that Harry minded. His hands automatically came up to grip Draco’s hips tightly.

“So? Do you like it?” Draco asked, shifting slightly so he could grind his erection against Harry’s growing one.

Harry growled and pulled Draco even closer. “You little tease.”

Draco shuddered. “What are you going to do about it?”

In response, Harry leaned forward and bit down hard on the curve of his neck, where it joined with his shoulder. Draco moaned and shivered above him.

Harry leaned forward and shoved all of the papers on his desk onto the floor, not even thinking twice about it. He could always sort them out later, and his only priority now was to fuck his husband senseless.

He pushed Draco onto the desk and cast a quick wandless spell that bound the blond’s hands with a silk tie. Draco whined and wriggled around a bit.

“Come on, hurry up and fuck me. I know you want to,” Draco said lowly. He gyrated his hips, snapping Harry’s attention to his bulging erection that lifted the thin material of the skirt.

“No more words from you tonight,” Harry murmured. He flipped Draco’s skirt upwards and was greeted by the sight of Draco’s rising erection, partially trapped by the hem. He pushed it up and watched with glee as Draco’s erection sprang up and bobbed against his stomach.

“Harry,” Draco whined, bucking his hips.

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?” As punishment, Harry reached up and tweaked Draco’s nipples with more force than he usually did, using his nails to dig into the sensitive skin. Draco groaned loudly and arched into the touch. The darkened skin around his nipples turned beautifully red.

“You like that, don’t you?” Harry asked mockingly. Draco nodded eagerly. His flushed pink cock was already leaking precum and staining his skirt. Harry bit back a moan at the sight.

Without warning, he flipped Draco around and pushed his chest onto the table. He positioned him just so that Draco’s cock hung off the edge of the table. Harry still cast a cushioning charm on the edge of the table, just to make Draco more comfortable. In response, Draco sighed and settled down into the desk.

Harry smiled softly and turned to focus his gaze on Draco’s round arse that was half-covered by the skirt. It was plump and perfectly shaped and _gorgeous_. He raised up the skirt and spanked it hard, relishing in Draco’s loud whimpers. After a moment, it blossomed into a soft pink color, showing the outline of his hand clearly.

“Want some more?” Draco nodded desperately and pushed his arse up. He knew better than to speak up now.

“Such a little slut.” Before Draco could react, he landed two more sharp spanks onto the round swell of his arse. Draco whined and gasped as more hand prints formed on his arse.

“Gods, you’re so hot.” Harry groaned. He dropped to his knees (of course, after he wandlessly cast another cushioning charm for his knees) and gripped Draco’s arse tight enough to leave red marks behind.

He paused for a moment, just long enough to make Draco squirm impatiently. Then, he pulled Draco’s pale arse cheeks apart and licked a long stripe up his arse crack.

Draco gasped loudly. Harry grinned and went on to place small, teasing licks onto Draco’s lovely little hole. It was small, pink and _delicious_. He pushed the tip of his tongue right in the middle, flicking it softly and making Draco thrash and whine.

“ _Mph_ ,” Draco breathed, pushing back onto Harry’s tongue and making his arse cheeks jiggle. Harry slapped them again and squeezed them tightly for good measure.

He slowly pushed his tongue into Draco’s tight hole, holding Draco tightly enough not to allow any movement. He licked at his clenching walls and savored the choked breaths coming from above. Draco tasted clean and sweaty and musky and heavy on his tongue, and Harry _loved_ it.

As he rose up from Draco’s arse, he noticed that a good amount of precum had leaked from Draco’s rigid cock onto his skirt and the floor. He smirked.

“No coming yet, love.” Draco groaned, but still pushed his arse into Harry’s face desperately.

Harry pulled his cheeks open again and watched Draco’s hole clench right in front of his eyes. The sight of it almost made him come, just from how hot it was. He quickly reached down and pulled his erect cock out of his sweatpants, stroking it teasingly. He shuddered, before turning back to the lovely arse in front of him.

Without further ado, he cast a wandless lube charm on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up a bit. Then, he rubbed his middle finger against Draco’s pink hole, making it look shiny and absolutely edible. Draco gasped and bucked his hips. Harry gave it another small lick, before pushing in the tip of his middle finger, just enough to stretch Draco’s hole by the smallest amount.

Draco moaned and tried to push back, but Harry smacked his arse again.

“Don’t be greedy, love. Do you want me to _Stupefy_ you?” Just as he expected, Draco shook his head frantically.

He pushed his finger in further, just up to the first knuckle. Draco’s hole felt wonderful around his finger, and he nearly groaned aloud when he imagined the sensation against his cock.

He slowly fucked Draco just up to that knuckle, making Draco sob in desperation. Harry smirked. This was what he wanted, so this was what he would get.

He pushed in another finger, still up to the same knuckle. Draco’s hole stretched easily around him, just like it always did.

Slowly, over the course of the next few minutes, Harry pushed in the rest of the two fingers until they were fully embedded in Draco’s arse. He curled his fingers upwards in search of that special spot.

“ _Ah_!” Draco cried out, bucking wildly on the desk. Harry pressed down on it even harder, making Draco instinctively close his legs and clamp down on Harry’s fingers. Harry smacked his arse again and shoved his legs back open.

“Do you want more, love?”

It took a moment for Draco to collect himself. “ _Ngh_ , yes _please_.”

“Of course you do. You’re such a little slut, aren’t you?” He punctuated the sentences with a hard spank that made Draco choke out a soft scream.

Harry started to vibrate his fingers against Draco’s prostate rapidly, stimulating his cock and sending large dribbles of precum onto the carpeted floor. Harry knew from Draco’s ragged breaths that he was close to coming. With that thought in mind, he applied even more pressure.

“Don’t come yet, love.” Draco let out an anguished sob that sent sharp prickles of pleasure straight to Harry’s cock.

“ _Fuck_.” Harry hissed. He got up and stretched his cramped knees quickly, before gripping his stiff, dripping cock and guiding it to Draco’s stretched hole. He pushed in slowly, making both of them moan loudly.

“Want me to stuff it in, love? You want this cock in your slutty little hole? Fucking you until you can’t even walk straight?”

“ _Please_.” Draco begged. With a snarl, Harry snapped his hips and pushed in all the way to the hilt. He started to pump in and out of Draco’s tight, wonderful, _hot_ little hole.

Draco wailed and pushed back as much as he could. His bound hands scrabbled uselessly against the wooden desk, leaving scratch marks that Harry would have to vanish later.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel so good around me, love,” he growled, spanking Draco’s pink arse again. Draco keened loudly, and Harry was sure that there were tears in his eyes.

He quickly lifted Draco up and pulled out of him for a moment, before flipping him around and pushing back in. He hungrily took in Draco’s flushed chest, his peaked nipples and his pink, blushing face. He looked beautiful in a way that Harry couldn’t put in words.

Harry’s pace quickened, and the tears in Draco’s shiny eyes began to spill over onto his face. His hard cock bounced up and down as Harry kept on pounding into him like a wild animal, not even slowing down or stopping at all. He looked absolutely debauched, and Harry reveled in the thought that only _he_ could do this to the blond.

“Are you close, love?” Harry teased. Draco whimpered and nodded. “No coming for you yet. You need to earn it.”

Draco howled in frustration. “ _Please_ let me come,” he pleaded, thrashing back and forth against the wooden desk and arching his back. Harry didn’t bother to reprimand him for talking again; he knew that Draco was already on the edge.

He tsked. “Hmm, fine. I’ll let you come, but only after I’ve come inside you. Deal?”

Draco nodded desperately and arched his back. “ _Yes_.”

Harry started thrusting even faster than before, sending Draco into a crazed, overstimulated frenzy. He whined loudly and shoved his arse back as hard as he could onto Harry’s cock, making the resulting friction feel _oh so wonderful_. Harry’s thrusts became erratic and he knew that he was about to-

“ _Fuck_!” Harry yelled; he thrust deep into Draco’s arse as he came, shooting his load deep inside of Draco. Draco let out a high pitched scream, but somehow still managed to hold himself together.

Harry lazily fucked Draco’s arse as he came down from his high, making some of the come leak out of Draco’s loose hole with a loud squelching sound.

He hissed as he pulled out and looked down at Draco. The blond was an absolute _mess_. His face was blotchy and wet from his tears, his wrists and hands red from the ties, his chest was flushed, and his cock was quivering and red and _beautiful_.

“You’ve done so well for me, my love.” Harry smiled. Draco trembled.

“Please may I come now?”

Harry grinned devilishly. “Not yet, pretty boy. I didn’t say _how_ many times I have to come in you before you can.”

“ _What_?” Draco gave him a murderous glare, but that was ruined completely when Harry reached down to massage Draco’s slightly swollen rim, making even more come leak out of it. He slipped a finger inside, relishing in Draco’s loud moan.

“Better luck next time, pet.”

“B-but what about your paperwork?” Draco tried. He whimpered when Harry pressed down on his prostate again.

Harry grinned. “That can wait. Right now, the only thing I want to do is edge you until can’t even think straight.”

“ _Fuck_.” Draco hissed.

“’Fuck’ indeed, love. Now, spread those legs for me and let me fuck you into a pulp.”

Despite the dried tear tracks on his face, Draco grinned. “Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol how did I do? Concrit is appreciated :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://aminathescorpio.tumblr.com)


End file.
